


a dose of sunshine

by lapinprince



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Appearance of Hirijikawa Masato, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Kurusu Syo, Sick Character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapinprince/pseuds/lapinprince
Summary: Ren is out with the flu in the midst of a particularly busy time for the group. Fortunately, Otoya is able to keep him some company.





	a dose of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> hey, its been a while! ive built up quite a few fics that i haven't had the motivation to post so ill get to getting them on here now. 
> 
> basically whenever ive been uninspired id ask my best friend for an utapri rarepair to write and here is one of three! please look forward to more, theyll all be posted staggered over the next while.
> 
> look for more ways to support me at my twitter, @[laprincenico](https://twitter.com/laprincenico)! 
> 
> -♔

“Your fever is still pretty high, Jinguji,” Masato sighed, pulling his hand away from his roommates forehead. “I have a rehearsal to attend to. You will be alright on your own, yes?”

Ren coughed pitifully into his covers and looked blearily up towards Masato. He wasn’t being overdramatic about this, he promised– well, perhaps when he first fell ill he indulged in some dramatics, but he presumed it was just karma that he actually fell fairly ill. Ranmaru had grumbled something about “rockers can’t be sick” and packed a small overnight bag, giving a quiet “get well soon” as he left. So perhaps Ren wasn’t being as dramatic as he could have been, but being sick was just so _boring._ It would be maybe the third day where Ren was bedridden, and even with books and his phone there to occupy his time, not having the throat to sing or the strength to play his beloved sax was starting to get to him. It didn’t help that his fever was so high he felt constantly dizzy. 

“Don’t pout at me, I can’t skip another rehearsal,” Masato said, leaving Ren’s side and packing up his bag. “I’ll be back late tonight. I can bring some soup home.” 

“Mmnghn,” Ren said in response, shivering and sniffling into his blankets. He was still surprised that Masato, his childhood friend at arms length would be showing the vulnerability in taking care of him to the best of his ability– then again, maybe he shouldn’t be surprised considering just how sick he was. Masato turned to Ren and gave him a withering look.

“I’ll see if somebody can keep you company,” he said, his bangs brushing in his eyes. With that, he left the room and shut the door with a gentle click. That promise was what Masato offered almost every day he’s been bedridden, but Ren knew that everybody was going to be busy. The entire week was booked up with photoshoots, recording sessions, rehearsals, dance practices, many of which Ren was missing by being out for the count. It was getting depressing making calls every morning to let the others know he would not be present, especially since one of the photoshoots he was meant to be at ended up getting given to a backup model that was already there. A lack of social interaction _and_ losing jobs? This flu was insufferable. He closed his eyes and rested his head back, his orange hair splaying out on the pillow underneath him. 

“Ren!” a muffled voice called from the other side from the door. “Oh, wait– don’t get up for the door, Masa gave me a key–” Ren could barely register that there was even somebody at the door until somebody clumsily unlocked it and stumbled inside, various bottles tucked in their arms and a big bowl of something steaming in their hands. “Jeez, that’s a light door–” 

“Ikki?” Ren realized who it was and tried to sit up.

“No, no! Don’t move, I’ll bring everything–” Otoya called, resting everything on Masato’s desk for now. “Masa said you were still really sick and my dance practice got cancelled, so I went and grabbed some things. Did you eat yet?” Otoya was shuffling some things around on Masato’s desk, even pulling his bag off to take some items out of there too.

“No,” Ren said. His stomach wasn’t exactly telling him when he was hungry, and he nearly went an entire day without eating the day before.

“Okay! Hold tight– actually maybe sitting up is a good idea, let me help you–” Otoya bustled about the room, bringing what looked like a lap tray and the bowl he was carrying earlier over. Ren steadily sat up, shuffling to the top of the bed as Otoya cushioned his back with pillows. Ren glanced over to see Otoya with one of Ranmaru’s pillows in his hands, looking very conflicted as to whether he should use that as well. 

“You don’t want to make him angry, Ikki,” Ren said, his voice still sounding muddled up, shivering suddenly. 

“Yeah…” Otoya agreed, putting the pillow down and trying to place it back exactly how he found it. Ren chuckled– something that led to some rough sounding coughs– at Otoya’s sheepishness despite his earnest demeanour busting into his room to take care of him. Otoya was back over to Ren in an instant, busily setting up the lap tray and putting the bowl of what looked like a rice porridge on it. Ren was in the midst of reaching for the spoon when Otoya took it, scooped some of the porridge in it, and started to hold it up to Ren’s mouth. 

“Say ahhh!” 

“...Ikki, I can feed myself,” Ren deadpanned. Otoya blinked in realization and rested the spoon back in the bowl. His face quickly flushed red when it sunk in what he was doing. 

“Oh! Oh– Sorry, I’m used to taking care of the little kids at the orphanage when they’re sick, I didn’t even realize, uh–” Otoya babbled, lifting the spoon again and putting it closer to Ren. 

“It’s chicken rice porridge! I made it when I passed by Masa, uhm– I hope it’s okay.” Out of embarrassment, Otoya stood up and went back to Masato’s desk. Ren laughed quietly and took the spoon to eat the rice porridge, letting Otoya get over his blunder. 

“It tastes good,” he remarked, looking pointedly at Otoya to catch his attention. 

“Oh, good! There’s more in the kitchen if you want more! I also brought this in case you were feeling nauseous,” Otoya replied, bringing Ren a cold bottle of ginger ale. “I also have Pocari Sweat for electrolytes! And some DVDs of Syo’s most recent performances if you wanted to watch them–” 

Ren gave a tired smile at the burst of radiant energy that Otoya always seemed to provide wherever he went. He was touched that he even went through the effort to get all of this, to take care of him and keep him company. The bout of embarrassment seemed to had disappeared entirely, too– Ren always admired how resilient he was.

“You sure did think hard about all this,” he said, swallowing one last spoonful of the rice porridge. Otoya grinned.

“Of course! You seemed so sad that you were sick for so long, so I wanted to do what I can to make you feel better and smile again!” Otoya chirped happily, placing both the ginger ale and the Pocari Sweat on Ren’s bedside table. 

“Smile again…?”

“Yeah! ‘Cause all of your “ladies” would want you to smile!” Otoya beamed, taking the empty bowl and the lap tray away. Ren chuckled again, a little flustered– Otoya being here really was like having a dose of sunshine. Otoya’s smile fell when he noticed Ren shiver again. 

“Are you cold…? Do you have the chills or something?” he asked, holding the back of his hand to Ren’s forehead. “Hmm, your fevers still high… is this enough blankets?” Ren shook his head in response. 

“These are all the blankets I have, but it’s alright, Ikki.” Otoya didn’t acknowledge what Ren said, too busy shifting some things over and setting up his laptop on Ren’s desk chair and rolling it over. The title card for one of Syo’s recent television series blazed across the screen and music began to play from the speakers– according to the episode card, it was the first episode of the new season. Ren hadn’t kept up with them, so this was as good a time as any to catch up on Ochibi-chan’s performances. 

“Thank you for bringing everything, I– uh?” Ren was suddenly rolled over so he was at the edge of the bed. Otoya climbed ontop carefully as to not disrupt him too much, and let himself settle into the new space on the bed between Ren and the wall. The poor sick boy was already disoriented from being rolled over, so it didn’t help much when Otoya slid underneath the covers and nestled against Ren, his arms wrapped around his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. He was getting spooned. 

“...I… Ik...ki…?” Ren was almost afraid to ask what was going on.

“You’re cold! And I’m warm, so, uh–” Otoya’s breath was indeed warm on Ren’s ear. It was a little strange to have him so close, and stranger still that he didn’t seem too bothered by it. “I’m healthy so I won’t get sick, don’t worry about me!”

“A… Alright. Okay.” Ren let himself relax some, leaning into Otoya’s hold. He had to admit, it was a lot warmer than just his blankets, and the chills had already started to subside, but he was a bit stunned that _this_ was Otoya’s first solution. The two watched a few episodes of the show, and it was at that point that Ren heard a soft snoring at his back. 

“Ikki?” Ren whispered, neck craning to look at Otoya. The redhead was sound asleep, face pressed against Ren’s back.

“Oh.” He shifted slightly, noticing that Otoya clung tighter to him when he did. This was a predicament. 

“You better not get sick, Ikki–” Ren mumbled, defeated. He leaned back onto his pillow, shifting his arms to rest more comfortably, and closed his eyes to get some sleep as well.

* * *

“...Jinguji.” Ren’s eyes cracked open at the sound of his surname, meaning it had to be Masato standing at his bed. The room was light; did he really sleep through the evening? Two arms were still wrapped firmly around his waist. 

“Good… morning?” Ren yawned, finding that the dull pain in his head had all but gone away. 

“I gave Otoya-kun my key so he could get into our room, and he never gave it back. I had to stay the night with Tokiya.” He said all of this in a very matter of fact voice– it didn’t seem like he was necessarily angry, but Ren still felt the slightest bit guilty. 

“Is he still asleep?” Masato asked, pointing at the shock of red hair poking out from his covers. There was an unspoken “is he decent” as a followup, too, and Ren’s face flushed slightly at the pointed look from his roommate. He gently loosened himself from Otoya’s grip and nudged at his face with a finger. 

“Hey… I think he’s burning up–” he said. Masato leaned over and felt his forehead with a hand and exhaled a sigh through his nose. 

“That’s… your responsibility, since it seems like you’re getting better. I suppose I’ll be staying with Ichinose for the next few nights,” Masato said, the corner of his mouth quirked up. Was this amusing to him? 

“Go… fight…” Otoya mumbled Syo’s song in his sleep, wiping his face against Ren’s back. He grimaced as it started to feel wet where he did so– from tears, drool, or other facial fluids he wasn’t sure, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Masato snickered quietly and moved some of the things off his desk, examining the various drinks that Otoya had brought.

“He came prepared. I suppose I enlisted good company,” he commented. Ren didn’t respond and just watched dumbly as Masato packed up a bag and left the room, and then again to the sleeping Otoya in his bed. 

“I suppose,” he mumbled to himself, upon realization that he’d have to take care of Otoya now. Otoya continued to snore softly away, blissfully unaware of what consequences his actions just had, the fever at this brow steadily burning up while he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> its flu season, take care of urselves


End file.
